4 i 5 dzień w akademii
Dzień 4 Postacie graczy: Drusilla, Furia, Siro, Vitus NPCe: Lord Qordis, lady Attami, lord Taron, lord Kas'im, lady Obmo Xar, Voro, Sirilli, Ta'en, Karrash Miejsce: Korriban Poranek upłynął jak zwykle na treningu. Najpierw bieg, a później szermieka. Gdy przyszło do walki w kręgu na arenę znowu wystąpił Xar. Tym razem jednak zaraz za nim wyszedł Garesz. Po wyrównanej walce, zwyciężył ten drugi. Po treningu fizycznym przyszła kolej by w końcu spotkać się z nauczycielami. Pierwszym był lord Taron, do którego wskazała drogę Emala. Ów zajmuje się zrozumiem i pogłębieniem ciemnej strony mocy. Z pogłosek jakie krążą po akademii, zdaje się, że nie jest co prawda najsilniejszym, lecz najpewniej najmądrzejszym spośród nauczycieli. Drusilla, Furia, Siro, Vitus, a także Emala i Karrash udali się do niego na nauki. Lord Taron chciał poznać zdanie nowo przybyłych na różne aspekty związane z mocą. Zapytał czym dla nich jest ciemna strona mocy, emocje, co sądzą na ich temat. Chciał też by wyjawili mu jakie emocje są źródłem ich siły i dlaczego. Był ciekaw czy rozumieją znaczenie tych emocji i czy podążają w porządanym kierunku. Najbardziej usatyskcjonowały go odpowiedzi Drusilli. Był zadowolony z jej zrozumienia ciemnej strony mocy do tego stopnia, że później kazał wszystkim opuścić komnatę, a sam nauczał ją później. Wydaje się przy tym, że otoczył młodą adeptkę szczególną troską. Furia także wydała się mistrzowi obiecująca. Wyraził tylko zaniepokojenie jej wielkim gniewem, który bardzo łatwo może wymknąć się spod kontroli i zalecił jej więcej samodyscypliny. Zastanawiał się też czy wykonanie zemsty nie ugasi nieco jej emocji. Siro z kolei najbardziej zawiódł mistrza. Wydawał się uciekać od negatywnych emocji, jakby bał się ich wykorzystać. Nawet sprowokowany nie chciał odpowiedzieć tak jakby nakazywała tego ciemna strona mocy i gdyby nie interwencja lorda Tarona, który w końcu wyzwolił w nim silne pokłady uczuć, najpewniej oddaliłby się od ciemnej strony mocy. Vitus był zadowalający dla mistrza, a nawet potrafił go zaciekawić swoimi opiniami. Jednak dopiero mistrz go uświadomił, że nie powinien uciekać od takich emocji jak strach, tylko je wykorzystywać. Po skończonym treningu Siro udał się do ambulatorium, gdyż lord TaronP zmiażdzył mu już wcześniej uszkodzoną nogę. W czasie gdy Drusilla ćwiczyła, reszta udała się do innych nauczycieli. Lady Obma uczyła ich róźnych technik związanych z mocą. Gdy przyszedł czas obiadu i wszyscy zgromadzili się w stołówce, do drużyny przyszła Sirilli. Była pod wrażeniem tego, że sam lord Qordis postanowił ich wyróżnić. Dała się jednak wyczuć u niej zazdrość, a także zaznaczyła, aby nie czuli się zbyt pewni siebie w akademii pomimo tego wyróżnienia. Późnym popołudniem wezwana czwórka stawiła się na trening z lordem Qordisem. Spotkali go w przestronnej komnacie, gdzie prócz paru kolumn nic więcej się nie znajdowało. Pod jedną ze ścian stał stojak na miecze ćwiczebne, a ich nauczyciel medytował na końcu sali. Oznajmił im, że chce sprawdzić ich umiejętności w walce i gdy będą gotowi niech zaatakują. Po szybkiej naradzie postanowili zaatakować wszyscy naraz prócz Vitusa, który miał stać z tyłu i obserwować sytuację. Drusilla, Furia i Siro otoczli lorda Qordisa i rzucili się na niego. Ten momentalnie zaeragował i wywołał potężną falę uderzeniową, która odepchnęła atakujących. Jej siłę nieco zmniejszył Vitus, a Drusilli i Siro udało się niewiele tylko odskoczyć. Furię odepchnęło dalej i to do niej ruszył lord. Zaczął zadawać jej potężne i trudne do skontrowania ciosy. Przez chwilę Furii udawało się unikać ciosów, a w tym czasie pozostała dwójka zdołała się otrząsnać po uderzeniu telekinetycznym. Lord zdołał jednakże w końcu powalić Furię i trafić ją w taki sposób, że padła nieprzytomna. Na ten widok Vitus, który uświadomił sobie, że walka przybiera bardzo zły obrót już na samym początku, wydał z siebie okrzyk i rzucił potężnymi piorunami w kierunku lorda Qordisa. Ten wybronił się, chociaż z trudem. Cofnął się tak, że stanął pomiędzy Drusillą i Sirem. Ci wykorzystali okazję i zaczęli z nim od razu walczyć nie dając mi chwili na wytchnienie. Przez chwilę widać było, że lord z trudem broni się przed ich atakami. Puścił jednak wiązką piorunów w stronę Siro, który by wybronić się przed nimi musiał odskoczyć na większą odległość. Qordis chciał to wykorzystać i szybko zakończyć walkę, rzucając mieczem świetlnym w kierunku Vitusa. Ten jednak zdołał przechwycić miecz i plan Qordisa się nie udał. W tym czasie Drusilla wyprowadzała potężne ciosy do pozostawionego bez broni przeciwnika, który dalej się wybraniał, chociaż z widocznym trudem. Siro będąc w większej odległości wyciągnął blastery i strzelił kilka razy. Trafił Qordisa i była przez chwilę nadzieja, że uda mu się go ogłuszyć, jednakże lord Sithów okazał się bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem. Pchnął go potężnie na ścianę używając telekinezy, tak iż ten stracił przytomność. Nie widząc innej szansy Vitus rzucił się z mieczem na Qordisa. Jednak nawet we dwójkę z Drusilla, dalej nie stanowili dla niego niebezpieczeństwa. W końcu po krótkiej walce pokonał pozostała dwójkę. Chociaż zwycięski, lord Qordis przyznał, że akolici mają wielki potencjał i jest bardzo z nich zadowolony. Kazał im się ponownie pojawić następnego popołudnia. Dzień 5 Drużyna, pomijając nieobecną tego poranka Drusillę, weszła już w rutynę podczas porannego rytuału związanego z ćwiczeniami. Wieści jednak łatwo rozchodzą się w akademii i zauważyli, że inni im się uważnie przyglądają. Gdy więc przyszło do walk w kręgi, Emala wyszła i wyzwała na pojedynek Siro. Ten jednak z uwagi na złamaną i wciąż niesprawną nogę, odmówił. Po chwili wyszła przed wszystkich Sirilla i wyzwała Furię. Siro zauważył, że tym posunięciem był zaskoczony Xar. Furia odpowiedziała na wezwanie bez wahania. Jeszcze przed walka Sirilla, próbowała zdominować słownie Furię, jednak tylko rozwścieczyła bardziej swoim zachowaniem byłą maruderkę, która natarła szybko i brutalnie na bithankę. Walka nie trwała długo. Po kilkunastu sekundach Sirilla leżała na ziemi zupełnie zaskoczona i obezwładniona atakiem zabraczki, która pokazała, że w pełni zasłużyłą na swoje imię. Ta jednak jakby nie zauważając, że jej przeciwniczka nie jest w stanie się już bronić, podeszła do niej. Będąc w szale bitewnym, pomimo rozkazu lorda Kas'ima, aby walka się zakończyła, wbiła jej obcas buta w twarz, miażdząc przy tym mózg powalonej. Śmierć była natychmiastowa. Po tym wydarzeniu zapadła cisza. Kas'im oznajmił wszystkim, że trening się zakończył, a zajęcia na dzisiaj zostają odwołane. Wszyscy cicho się zebrali. Xar sam zabrał Sirillę do kostnicy, a Vitus i Siro zaczęli odprowadzać Furię do jej pokojów. W korytarzach zaczepił ją Voro, który powiedział, że ją uznaje jako godnego przeciwnika i jeśli postanowi go wyzwać, to on nie odmówi pojedynku. Furia nic na to nie odpowiedziała, dalej lekko oszołomiona wydarzeniami. Postanowiła pomedytować i uspokoić się w swoim pokoju. W tym momencie Vitus odłączył się od Furii i Sira, gdyż zauważył, że za Ta'enem zaczął iść Karrash. Ciekawy, czy coś z tego wyniknie podążył za nimi. Ta'en kierował się do swojego pokoju i gdy wszedł do niego, Karrash odwrócił się do Vitusa z pytaniem, czego ten chce. Zapytany odpowiedział tylko, że jest ciekaw, czy zaraz znowu coś nietypowego się wydarzy. Na to zupełnie nie wierzący w siebie Karrash zaczął się wycofywać. Jednak Vitus zaczął pouczać Karrasha iż nie tak powinien postępować. Zaintrygowany Karrash po krótkiej rozmowie, w której Vitus nie okazywał mu litości, a jedynie zainteresowanie oraz powołując się na równość Bractwa Ciemności, spowodował, że barabel uklęknął przed nim i nazwał go swoim mistrzem prosząc o nauki. Vitus zgodził się, jednak pouczył swojego nowego ucznia by pozostało to tajemnicą i on się znowu za niedługo z nim skontaktuje. Po odejściu Karrasha Vitus zastukał i został wpuszczony do pokoju Ta'ena. Tam odbyli rozmowę podczas której były czarnoksiężnik zaoferował nieufemu zabrakowi pomoc gdyby kiedyś znalazł się w jakiejś potrzebie. Udało mu się przekonać do siebie Ta'ena, tak, że ten przystał na ten niezobowiązujący sojusz. Zadowolony z siebie Vitus wyszedł i udał się na medytacje. Ponownie wszyscy spotkali się na obiedzie. Xar podszedł do stolika z ostrzeżeniem dla Furii, że się zemści. Oprócz tego pokazała się także Drusilla, która przekazała, że była wezwana przez mistrza Tarona. Przysiadł się na końcu Ta'en i wywiązała się luźna rozmowa, podczas której wszyscy zaczęli się lepiej poznawać. Po obiedzie każdy udał się za swoimi sprawami. W bibliotece ponownie spotkali się Ta'en oraz Vitus i chwilę rozmawiali o mądrości starych Sithów. Gdy Ta'en wyszedł, Karrash został wezwany telepatycznie przez Vitusa i ten go nauczał w bibliotece, pragnąc wyrwać swojego ucznia ze stagnacji i braku wiary w siebie. Później Furia, Siro, Ta'en oraz Vitus udali się na trening na dach, tam gdzie zawsze rano ćwiczą. Ćwiczyli wspólną koordynację i walkę jako grupa. Następnie udali się do lorda Qordisa. W komnatach mistrza akademii zostali srogo pouczeni. Zostało wspomniane, że są teraz bractwem i zabijanie swoich braci oraz sióstr nie będzie tolerowane. Szczególnie te słowa kierował do Furii, której kazał, by zaczęła panować nad sobą, bo takie zachowanie nie przystoi przyszłej lady Sith. Zarazem powiedział, że krąg zostaje zamknięty na nabliższe dwa tygodnie. Po opuszczeniu komnaty lorda Qordisa wszyscy udali się na spoczynek.